The purpose of this Interagency Agreement is to define and authorize implementation of a collaborative human immunodeficiency/virus/acquired immune deficiency syndrome (HIV/AIDS) Therapeutic and Non-vaccine Prevention Clinical Research Program aimed at evaluating HIV/AIDS therapeutic and non-vaccine prevention interventions, especially in the developing world where US military troops may be deployed. The agreement will allow the continuation of HIV/AIDS clinical research at two clinical research sites (CRS) in Africa.